The Weasel and the Thief
by The Lonely Dreaming Furry
Summary: hey everyone this is my biggest fanfic. i know i suck at grammar and all that but could you not bite my head off please. This story is about Issac who is Bucks newphew they work for the World Ranger Corps. just read the whole thing be honest but fair. i mostly write screenplays so this is a big step for me. i was inspired by Wolfmothers Joker and the Thief. Copyright to owners
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of the Weasel and the Thief

"So I'll tell you all the story,  
About the joker and the thief of the night,

Always laughing in the midst of power,  
Always living in the final hour,  
There is always sweet in the sour,

We are not goin' home,"

Buck grinned as his nephew approached panting and sweating. Buck was a tall slender brownish red coloured weasel with a leaf eye patch around his right eye. His left eye a brilliant pond blue His nephew Issac a gold and cream coloured weasel his eyes a shining amber. He and his nephew were Ranger and Apprentice Buck was a Forest Ranger a mentor in the arts of Woodcraft and surviving in the woods. Buck had adopted his nephew when his parents had been killed fighting Darklings. As far as his teenage nephew was concerned his parents had died in a house fire. This had been when the weasel was ten years old the poor child had been through many adoptions all had ended in disaster when Isaac s powers had surfaced and shit had hit the fan. Buck and Diego had agreed to tutor the boy Diego teaching the weasel hand to hand combat and Buck teaching the survival skills. So why did I have to that crazy guy again? Issac whined because you have to learn to respect me mate Buck replied with his toothy grin. I only said that I should have a later bedtime Issac replied yeah midnight Buck growled Issac sighed it was a joke dad. Yeah well I think you need a refresher course on Darklings mate. Issac looked the ageing saber tooth with a god save me look. Sorry kiddo Orbing 101 will just have to wait until after Respect 101. Buck grinned well you wanted to stay up late now you will...studying. Son of a...WHACK Diego whacked the on top the head no swearing now go get ready. Stupid damn crazy weasel WHACK Diego smacked the weasel harder this time. Herd that Diego flashed his fangs. Well at least I didn t marry to a pineapple Issac muttered under his breath. Buck tripped the teenage weasel as he walked by herd that Buck grinned now mate get ready for study.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of the Weasel and the Thief

A Darkling is a furson who is evil in life and reborn as an evil being to spread evil and misery. Diego looked across at Issac who was writing notes. Diego an emerald eyed saber tooth tiger with light cream fur and a cream underbelly was teaching from Bucks notes the twenty something weasel was a researcher of all things occult and arcane. Diego was a Ranger of the Sand a master of manipulation of sand which in the right paws is the most powerful weapon in a Rangers arsenal. Buck walked cocky and crazy as always. Mate we've got Darklings all over the Docks I need you Issac to the Dump and check things out. Why do you and Diego get fight and I get stuck with garbage? Because you don't know what s at the dump do you mate Bucks tone was clear don't argue with me. Damn it all to Hell Issac cursed WHACK Buck moved faster than the wind smacking the boy quite hard on the head. Ow that hurt Issac whined I'll hit you harder if you don't run to the Dumps...NOW! Buck was annoyed lately his nephew had been acting strange seeing the teenager cringe he said in a softer tone. Now mate what s going on huh you've been acting weird since last night. Well. I'll head to the Docks and see what I can do Diego hurried out of the room leaving the two weasels alone. I...I...Issac's voice trembled as he struggled to get the feelings he had been hiding since his 13th birthday. Go on Buck coaxed well I...the alarm started blaring deafening the weasels. Come on mate let go Buck Wild right Issac nodded so he and his uncle ran out of the room and to front lawn. Right well hang on mate Buck grinned as he Orbed his nephew to the Dumps then Orbed himself to the Docks laughing as he did so.

Two hours later...

Well that was fun huh? The trio had returned to the Manor in which they lived trained and ate. Buck grinned at his battered and bruised nephew he himself had a few cuts and bruises but not as much as Diego who had killed most of the Darklings. Issac groaned I hate the Dump why did you send me to fight a Bull again? The young weasel whined. Because if I've told you once I've told a thousand times don't disrespect the Buckminster Buck grinned as he mentioned his full name which annoyed the teenager to no end. Oh come on I studied for two hours want do you want from me? Now you two no fighting Diego grimaced as a nasty shoulder wound inflicted by a feral tomcat began to bleed. Let s get you to Patch and Doctor Badger Buck said gently yeah alright Diego was in no mood to struggle as Buck showing incredible strength for a weasel lifted Diego gently off the ground and over his shoulder. Now Issac mate look after the place will ya? There's food in case we have to stay overnight alright Buck held the weasel's gaze. Yes dad I have done this before remember? Yeah well last time you near on burnt the house down Buck said sternly and he and Diego Orbed off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of the Weasel and the Thief

Issac sighed as he walked into the house feeling annoyed. Why did Buck and Diego treat him like a kid? He had been training for four year as an apprentice and had yet to be promoted to journeyman the next rank of a Ranger. Diego and Buck had been mad master Rangers of Sand and Forest Issac was just about to head to his room to check his emails when the phone rang annoying Issac even more. Yes hello who is this? Issac spoke calmly into the phone this is Cunningham head of the World Ranger Corps and you must be Issac it was a statement not a question. Yes sir I'm Issac what s the problem? Cunningham was a legend amusing Rangers a Dragon that made a whole army run away just showing himself to them none knew what he was a Ranger of most people thought that he was a Dragoon a warrior that fought with a spear and jumped high out of range. Issac only listened as Cunningham spoke all right Issac I want you to report to HQ ASAP there you will receive your assignment your Uncle has agreed to let you go are you willing? Yes sir I'll be right there the phone went click as the Director hung up. Issac walled quickly to the mirror in Bucks room which hung in a simply furnished room. The mirror itself did not look Magical at all on the outside it looked completely ordinary it even reflected Issac in its glassy depths. But as Issac approached and touched the glass the whole ripple and Issac felt like he was being sucked up by a vacuum cleaner. Then he was in Director's Office. Have a seat Mister Minster Cunningham spoke with a stern voice. Okay sir Issac was confused was this blue scaled dragon expecting him? We've been expecting you Cunningham grinned. We? Issac was sweating now who could possibly know him better than Diego or Buck? A shadowy figure appeared oh...SMACK Cunningham smacked him. Language Mister Minster Cunningham command sternly. Yes sir Issac snapped to attention as the shadowy figure stepped into light. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of the Weasel and the Thief

Buck stepped into the light grinning. Hi...um...Buck Issac said weakly. At ease weasel Buck laughed as he spoke Issac mate you should have seen your face god I wish had camera. Issac blushed under his fur this only made the dragon and the older weasel laughed. You don't have to worry about Diego Cunningham spoke gently Issac who was by this point confused said what s going on Buck? Well to put it simply you re going on a mission for the WRC Buck replied with a toothy grin. Issac was excited now a mission with the WRC all through training Diego has always said "one day you'll be good enough to fight me and Buck" and now here he was. Take a seat gentlemen Cunningham indicated two identical swivel chairs Buck and Issac took their seats and Cunningham begin. Your mission to infiltrate the Dino-World to scout for Dino Tribe your old home Buck yeah good times Buck chuckled as remembered the battles he had fought and the Allies he'd made. You'll also be visiting an old friend of yours Buck. Buck beamed excellent mate I can't wait for you to meet...Cunningham interrupter. Now Buck don't spoil the surprise now get moving you have 96 hours to gather the Intel and report back to me. The two weasels turned to leave Issac Cunningham spoke softly indicating that he wanted a private word with the younger weasel. Buck lingered a moment as if concerned for the teenager the two weasels locked eyes for a moment then nodding Buck turned on his heel and left the dragon and the weasel alone.  
So mate anything want to talk about? Issac shot a quick look at his Uncle to see if he trying to pry. Seeing only concern and curiosity Isaac muttered nothing just making sure I'm okay with everything that's all. Buck looked like he wanted to press the matter further but at that moment they arrived at the elevator guarded by two hulking Dobermans the two mountains of dogs gave them a look reserved for the scum of the earth. Buck and Issac rode the elevator until they got off at Ice Age train station and rode the train getting off at Kings Boulevard station and walked to a Law Firm called Mammoth Law and enter to find a Mammoth sitting at a desk filing paperwork the office walls were covered in awards and fancy looking medals. Hello can I help you? Issac could tell this was a guy was a no nonsense mammoth. Manfred old buddy how ya doing? Buck was cocky as always Buck?! Manny was surprised Buck just gave him a toothy grin. How s the Wife and Kids? Fine their doing well. Now why are you here especially after last time. What happened last time? Issac was surprised Buck rarely got in trouble in front of Issac anyway. A minor mishap with the flamethrower attachment on my MA-KG. MA-KG? Issac was curious a Massive Ass-Kicking Gun Buck stated proudly Issac bust out laughing and by the time he stopped Manny was giving him a what the hell is wrong with you look. You burnt down my house with that flamethrower Manny said sternly making Issac subsided into a fit of giggles. Well we are here for special toys for Dino-World. What makes you think I've got any toys left? Because you always do Buck chuckled. Manny sighed Well I might have something for you two sneaky weasels. You know I love you for it mate Buck gave Manny a big cheesy grin. Yeah well try these. Manny produced a jet black bow and a knife made of a dinosaur tooth the knife was not new in fact it looked like it had been through wars the scratches were only part of it scratched into the blade was the name Mocking Jay something stirred in Buck and he seemed to tear up then shaking his head he took the knife and slid it into a slot in his belt. Not going soft on me are ya Issac smirked not on your life mate Buck replied so is all we got? Manny handed Buck an old fob-watch this is you communication watch it s a wind up since electronics don't work in Dino-World. Whys that? Issac asked later mate we've got to go Buck interrupted. Alright let s go Issac and Buck said goodbye and left the Firm and travelled by hovercraft to an inconspicuous cave and entered Dino-World. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of the Weasel and the Thief 72 hours to Doomsday

This stupid Issac whined there is no way I'm bathing in that river. Oh come on Issac it s not that bad I used to wash here all the time. Buck had been trying to get the teenage son to bathe this was usually easy task but here in Dino-World everything followed one rule kill anything living. So Issac being defiant was a shock to Buck he knew his son had mild Hydrophobia but this was ridiculous. If you don't get in that river right now I will throw you in. But I don't want you seeing my...you know bits. THAT'S your problem Buck raised his voice scaring the birds out of their nests. Issac winced well you have to... Issac started but Buck interrupted. You stupid boy we've wasted a whole DAY seeing tears in his nephews eyes he quickly said look just do it quick Issac nodded muttered a quick apology and got undressed and jumped into the water laughing Buck undressed and cannonballed into the water scaring the crap out of Issac. But...but you're naked Issac stuttered. As naked as you mate Buck dunked Issac and the two weasels played until sunset then dressing and arming themselves went in search of a cave to sleep in. They chanced upon one of Buck's sleeping caves and set themselves up comfortably.

One hour later... 71 hours to Doomsday

Buck and Issac snapped awake as the muttered tones of conversations reached their ears being sensitive picked up the sounds earlier than most other species. Together the two weasels crept to the cave entrance and overhead the following conversation.

? Did you get it?  
? Yeah our Masters powers crushed those weaklings.  
? So with this Dimension Bomb we stole the world goes BOOM! In 71 hours.

One hour later the two weasels sat wondered what to do the watch was a dud and as far as Buck was concerned the WRC had abandoned them. So what s it doing now? Issac thought out loud. The watch had lit up showing the following time.

69:35 hours until Doomsday

What the dog is that? Issac asked we've got 69 hours to save the world with a bow and arrow and a knife.  
Oh shit Issac swore SMACK 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of the Weasel and the Thief

60 hours to Doomsday

Oh well this just great Issac shot a furious. The two weasels were captured by a local tribe of dinosaurs. What do want me to do? Buck and Issac were tied to large tree and the local tribe were probably planning to kill them painfully slowly. That's the last time I listen to you when you say "let s go meet the locals" their weapons lay painfully close but just out of reach. The head Dino said in a deep rumbling voice the boy goes free but you here he indicated Buck stays at our mercy. So Issac was alone with his bow 5 arrows and Bucks knife so far no screams of torture had filled the air so Issac checked the fob watch which he had hidden in his underwear.

55:00

Oh hellfire Issac cursed wished Buck was here. Loading an arrow and head for the Chasm of Death. Being a ranger has perks Issac thought as he talked soothingly to trees. Speaking to tree was a Forest Rangers greatest power the tree knew plenty of Rudy the Mastermind behind this plan that forces the world leaders to their knees. Checking the front of the fob watch to check the time before the world s destruction.

53:00

Shit two hours of just thinking Issac headed to the edge of Dino-World praying that the watch would do something other than doom saying when suddenly THUMP. Ow Issac groaned sorry about that a tall wiry weasel stood over him he had dark brown fur with a yellowy white underbelly names Samson pleased to meet ya. Issac nice to meet you um...what are you doing here? Me well I kind of am your son...from the future Isaacs jaw dropped no way in hell SMACK Samson slapped his father no swearing dad remember Buck said... He dropped the sentience. He what Issac was curious was Buck safe in the future? Never mind give me the watch without waiting for an answer Samson snatched the fob watch and exclaimed you still haven't figured it out yet? What it do beside tell when the world explodes? Samson grained looking remarkably like Buck and addressed the watch Mocking Jay the watch popped open and Samson handed the watch to Issac who held it and saw not a clock face but an endless galaxy of stars and numbers. For the second time that day Isaacs jaw dropped he looked over at Samson who grinned and said in a cocky Buck like way. Let s travel through time dad. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of the Weasel and the Thief

?:? Hours to Doomsday

There was a blinding flash and then the two were standing outside a familiar looking building.  
So where are we? Issac and Samson were standing in front of the Manor watching two young cubs playing chaise. The future Samson replied with a smirk. Am I married? Issac wondered why the two kids looked familiar but the memory was just out of reach. Don't think to hard you'll burst a vain old man Samson grinned when are we? Issac asked spoilers Samson replied at then in the same blinding flash they were back in Dino-World so why did you do that? Issac was confused to show you what the future will be if you save the world Samson stated matter a fact. Great so how long till the end of world? Check the front of the fob watch smart ass. Samson was back to being cocky as usual. Issac did so the timer read

48:30 until Doomsday

Oh my god Issac groaned and began running for the entrance the Modern World. Wait for me Samson bellowed as the two raced up the path that lead them to...a huge hole were the bridge had been. Oh come on this is crazy what did this? Issac was furious. Well I kinda...you know landed here then the bridge broke Samson said this quickly but Issac heard him YOU! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU SNAPPED THE BRIDGE IN HALF. All the pent up emotions Issac had been hiding unloaded themselves on Samson who said in a quiet voice I know how we can get across. Issac glared at him darkly how? He growled instead of answering Samson Orbed himself to the other side and back. Okay if you know to do that why don't you save the world? Issac was still sore about the bridge but hopeful about the idea of getting out of here. Well I can t do because well I'm from the future and well...the world needs you Samson replied now let s go. Then the two weasels Orbed to the other side and ran for the train station.

40:00 hours until Doomsday

Okay so what now? Issac whined the two had standing outside Cunningham's office after fighting with security guards and going through numerous checkpoints they now stood outside Cunningham's office waiting for the dragon to finish whatever he was doing. The doors opened quite suddenly startling the two weasels. Enter Cunningham voice boomed from within Samson and Issac entered and were at once surrounded by guards and frogmarched to the two waiting swivel chairs. So you are Cunningham wasted no time and addressed Samson directly. My names Samson and I just met Issac and we decided to help each other out. And Buck can't help you Isaac because... Cunningham was clearly annoyed and wanted no nonsense. He was captured by a local tribe of dinosaur's they let me go because I am a teenager. Samson and Issac you re under arrest and you will be tried and sentenced to death that is all. But what about Buck? Issac questioned He's KIA then the two weasels were handcuffed and taken deep within the WRC.

24:00 until Doomsday

Issac and Samson had to escape they had less than 24 hours to save the world. They knew this because somehow Samson had hidden the fob watch and after checking the time they began to plan their breakout. So we're agreed then Samson muttered sometime later. Yes let s do it for Buck and Diego Issac said with determination. The two knew that they had one shot and one shot only. The time was now the stage was set. It had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of the Weasel and the Thief

The plan was simple and before long Samson began the Plan. Somebody help Samson s fainted Issac hoped his acting skills were good enough. The guard a tall slender fox with a snow white fur walked quickly into the room. What happened to him? The fox was quick to suspect Issac but the weasel quickly said he just fell over and I can't wake him up. The fox guard walked over to Samson and leaned down...WHACK THUMP the guard was unconscious before he knew what hit him the weasels stole the guard s keys and gun before sprinting down the hall hoping time was on their side.

15:30 until Doomsday

Rudy looked out across the Dump wondering when the vision he had seen when he looked into the Cosmos using the powers of the Spirt of Chaos. The end was near all he had to destroy that basted weasel who stole his tooth. He would pay him and all those Rangers who had foiled his plans again and again. Soon so soon the end would come.

15:00 until Doomsday

Issac and Samson raced across the Forest none knew its true name they only called it the Forest. Suddenly Samson stopped. Issac skidded to a stop. Samson what s wrong are you hurt? Concern was evident in the weasel s voice. No nothing is wrong this is just as far as I go. Samson s voice was flat and drained As far as you...no way you just can't up and leave me alone now Issac was panicking being alone right now was the worst thing that could happen right now. Look Issac shut up and listens for a second Samson was talking in an emotionless voice. All right Issac was scared now what could make Samson so...depleted it was a sad thought but Issac knew any advice Samson could give was worth listening to. Okay I m listening Issacs voice was filled with determination those words meant more than any others. Samson nodded you remember where Buck's knife came from? Issac nodded well Rudy is alive and kicking plus he has the powers in his staff. So make sure you...BOOM! The blinding light and shockwave flung Issac across the Forest and sent him crashing into a nearby tree. The rest was darkness.

10:00 hours until Doomsday

Issac woke and looked around. It was dark checking the time 10 hours to go. Oh shit Issac cursed SMACK then a familiar voice. God Issac I m for a few days and your swearing up a storm what am I going to do with you mate. BUCK! Issac voice rose to a girlishly high pitch. Calm down woman Christ Bucks cocky voice and tooth grin were evident even in the darkness. Now give me my knife Buck clearly missed his Mocking Jay and Issac handed it to him. So when did you escape? Issac had heard that Buck could escape from anywhere so far this was proving to be true. About ten minutes after you left then I stayed here until I found you unconscious Buck said this casually as though this stuff happened all the time. Right well I m glad you re okay Issac was relieved Rudy s behind this and I know where he is. How...where...Issac was confused. Because we fought all the time plus the trees told me Buck was cocky as always. The Dump is where he'll detonate the bomb because the Dump is where emotional energy will enhance the bomb and when everything s dead Rudy will become Magic incarnate and kill the whole universe. Why? Issac was stunned who would be that insane. Rudy lost his mind after I pulled his tooth well that and some evil spirit corrupted him now let s go save the universe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of the Weasel and the Thief

The two weasels made their way to the Dump hoping that they could stop the insane Dinosaur that wanted the universe. So Buck do you know what s going on with the WRC? Issac was constantly worrying about Diego and what the saber tooth was doing. Well from what the trees and my wife tell me Diego was last seen hiding out somewhere near Texas the Brotherhood as the WRC now call themselves are killing off any Rangers that won't join them Buck seemed depressed about the organization he worked for being so evil how much time left they were near the Dump Issac checked the fob watch and gasped as he read the time.

8:00 hours until Doomsday

Buck chuckled as he read the time over Issacs shoulder. Come on we've got work to do. Uncle and nephew walked into the Dump and Issac could not supress the malevolent aura that surrounded this place. Buck stopped suddenly and Issac held back staying a few steps behind his Uncle. Buck jumped nimbly onto the roof of a discarded van and faced the setting sun and bellowed for the entire world to hear RUDY YOU TURD SNIFFING BUTT LICKER SHOW YOURSELFE! Issac clapped his paw to his mouth to stifle his giggles. Oh Buck as subtle as always Rudy s voice was soft as velvet but hid a danger that sent a prickling feeling down Issacs spine. Hey Rudy how ya doing pal Bucks tone was casual as though he was talking to an old friend. Rudy carried a staff of old rowan wood and raised it and Issac choked as invisible fingers crushed his esophagus Bucks knife was in out in a flash. Let him go Rudy this is between you and me. Rudy flicked his staff and Issac went flying Buck snarled sounding more Beast than human. The final battle had begun as Issac slipped into unconsciousness he heard I ll crush your pathetic dream Rudy voice was far away...  
5:00 hours until Doomsday 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of the Weasel and the Thief

With Issac unconscious and Buck battling Rudy Samson watched with a look of deep sadness. He wished he could join the battle but rules were rules. Issac stood up slowly his head felt like it had been hit by a dump truck. He could feel the power surging through his veins the powers of his ancestors. His fur crackled with power suddenly Buck was tossed into the side of a nearby convertible and his knife thunked into the ground at Issacs feet.

30:00 minutes until Doomsday

Without thinking Issac picked up the knife and shot a quick glance at his Uncle unmoving most likely unconscious. So the dreamer decides to stand and fight stupid boy Rudy s voice was mocking. Shut up and fight you scumbag Issac was sick of this dinosaur Issac swung the knife but Rudy blocked gave a heavy blow to the side of Issacs head laughing in an insane kind of way. Fool all shall succumb to my power why do you fight me? Rudy sounded just like Diego because I have a dream and I m not going to lose not to you. What is this dream that you fight for little one? The two had been battling all the time they had been talking and Issac wasn t about to give up. My dream is for Rangers and Mortals to live in harmony. A fools dream Rudy smirked no Rudy not a fools dream a big dream that I ll make come true. You all by your lonesome? Who said he was alone Diego and Buck stepped up beside the young weasel Deagon had a long sword and Issac handed his Uncle his knife. Ranger together the three yelled as power flowed through them and their weapons. The bomb had stopped ticking and a slash from each of them Rudy became dust.

Ten minutes later

So the bombs disabled? Issac had watched enviously as Buck and Diego worked on the WMD. Yep sure is mate Buck said with a toothy grin overload of emotional energy your quite talented young Issac Buck rarely gave complements but when he did Issac felt proud of himself. Yes well we should get out of here before the Brotherhood find us Diego was talking in quite voice. You all right Issac? Buck was worried yeah Buck where are we headed? I heard Texas is good this time of year. Issac smiled he knew he meet Samson again it was just a matter of time.


	11. Chapter 11

The Weasel and the Thief the After Years

Authors note: first off thanks to everybody who took the time to read The Weasel and the Thief secondly I hope you like this :D

Copyright to owners

Issac chuckled as he watched Buck work on his Buick LaCrosse a black beast of a car that was Buck and Diego's pride and joy. So far the trio of outcasts had remained under the radar and evade the Brotherhood. Buck let out a curse as the engine decided to spew foul smelling black smoke into the repair weasels face. Issac get over here and help me with this would ya? Issac hurried to help as the car begin to… transform into a wolf like thing with cannons on its shoulders and a wicked looking mace Buck just gaped Diego ran up beside the two weasels and shot a dark look at Buck who only grinned and said with a faraway look in his eyes mates its time to get…..Buck wild.


End file.
